<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time To Go Home by CastielsCarma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235702">Time To Go Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma'>CastielsCarma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Time Shenanigans, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has been chosen to take part in an alien first encounter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time To Go Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my prompt for day 27 of Kinktober: Public sex, <b>xenophilia</b>, or role reversal.</p><p>I wish this was longer (I could have written more) but you know, sleep. I had fun writing this.<br/>Hope you enjoy it. Kudos and comments are better than sleep. Feed me.</p><p>This was not edited. If you see anything big or tagging that's forgotten, please let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Remember, no sudden movements. Show it the New Earth mark so it knows it's us and just be calm. You got this, kid, and good luck."</p><p> </p><p>Dean stared out the window at the landscape below them.</p><p> </p><p>Whereas most of the planet was covered with reddish and gray plants – they at least thought it was plants – here and there vast white stone monuments stood. They were buildings that resembled towers and halls, like a white wound on the otherwise dark orb.</p><p> </p><p>Dean was grateful that the lightning had stopped. The blue light had been all over the planet, like a vast network of vessels connecting to something but as Amara 15 approached, the storm had abated until it had finally died down.</p><p> </p><p>"I still think it's a mistake. I'm not even qualified to talk to it."</p><p> </p><p>Chuck ignored Dean's misgivings. "We ́re lucky that we could even make contact with it, luckier still that we seem to understand it. It wants you, it gets you."</p><p> </p><p>He patted his arm. "You'll be a messenger of humanity's goodness."</p><p> </p><p>Dean scoffed and adjusted his gloves. "Whatever. Send me down."</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked at the creature and screamed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean was grateful that the lightning had stopped. The blue light had been all over the planet, like a vast network of vessels connecting to something but as Amara 15 approached, the storm had abated until it had finally died down.</p><p> </p><p>"I still think it's fucking crazy. I'm not even qualified to talk to this alien thing."</p><p> </p><p>Chuck ignored Dean's misgivings. "We ́re lucky that we could even make contact with it, luckier still that we seem to understand it. It said your name, so you'll go."</p><p> </p><p>He patted his arm. "You'll be a messenger of humanity's goodness."</p><p> </p><p>Dean scoffed and adjusted his gloves. "This is such bullshit. But whatever, let's do this."</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked at the creature, heart hammering wildly. He opened his mouth but all that came out was a scream.</p><p> </p><p>Dean was grateful that the lightning had stopped. The blue light had been all over the planet, like a vast network of vessels connecting to something but as Amara 15 approached, the storm had abated until it had finally died down.</p><p> </p><p>"I still think this is a bad idea. I've barely graduated college."</p><p> </p><p>Chuck ignored Dean's misgivings. "We're lucky that we could even address it. It wanted you, science degree or not. It's not that bad... it looks human, sort of. And you have a degree."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a fucking teacher for Christ's sake!"</p><p> </p><p>He patted his arm. "And now you'll be teaching it about humanity's goodness."</p><p> </p><p>Dean scoffed and adjusted his gloves. "This is such bullshit. But since I practically got kidnapped to do great things "in the service of humanity", I guess I don't have much choice, do I? Beam me down, Scotty."</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked at the creature, heart hammering wildly. He opened his mouth but decided to close it again.</p><p> </p><p>Captain Chuck had been right. The creature looked like a human, almost eerily so.</p><p> </p><p>From what he could tell, it seemed to be the same height as Dean, but with dark, short hair, and stunning blue eyes. The shade reminded Dean of the lightning storms of the planet. His eyes roamed down the alien's body and over hard muscles. He was not sure beefy would be the most correct term but – so help him –the alien looked beefy. Dean's eyes went further down and his cheeks flushed with red before he pulled his eyes and mind up from the gutter.</p><p> </p><p>The alien looked <em>very</em> human and very hot.</p><p> </p><p>Dean was perplexed. If not for the knowledge that Dean was on another planet, and the strange landscape, he would have said the so-called alien in front of him was a human. It was not human though, Dean better remember that.</p><p> </p><p>Dean pressed his outer speaker button. He pointed at his New Earth mark and glanced at the alien. “Greetings, I come in peace.” Dean quirked a smile at that. “I'm Dean Winchester, of the Amara 15. Do you understand me?”</p><p> </p><p>The alien tilted his head as it stared at Dean.</p><p> </p><p>Dean licked his lips. How the fuck was he supposed to talk with this person-creature? And why would he request to talk with him? How did it even know him?</p><p> </p><p>A flash of blue lightning surprised him and Dean looked back but saw nothing else. He rubbed his boot on the white floor. It looked like polished stone but it seemed way too smooth to be made naturally by the winds. Someone <em>made </em>it like that. He thought so anyway, God knew what kind of wonky alien science was at play here.</p><p> </p><p>Dean waved his hand at the creature. “Still here. You asked specifically for me, and now you're giving me the silent treatment? Rude.” Maybe it was not the smartest thing to call an alien life form rude but he was just standing there like a statue and he had <em>asked </em>for Dean, so he knew he could speak. “You can at least tell me your fucking name.”</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>“I watched this show once, Hannibal. It's an ancient movie. You probably don't know what a movie is... Anyway, you know what he did with rude people? He <em>ate </em>them.”</p><p> </p><p>The alien raised his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, no touching. It's some protocol bullshit but I don't wanna catch an alien bug and infect people back home. I have enough dealing with the germs and viruses on New Earth as it is.”</p><p> </p><p>The alien took a step towards Dean and <em>something </em>vibrated.</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked down at his suit. Everything was fine.</p><p> </p><p>When he raised his hand to tell the hot alien that nope, no fucking touching, dread made his throat close up. His hand was not there!</p><p> </p><p>It flickered like it was out of reception. Dean shook his arm frantically and just when he was about to fucking scream it flickered and then came back to normal. His pulse thundered in his head but he was fine, everything was fine.</p><p> </p><p>Dean pressed the intercom. “Guys, I've said my hello. How about you haul ass and bring me out of here now?”</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys?”</p><p> </p><p>Still the same goddamn silence.</p><p> </p><p>Dean pressed the outer speaker button. “I'm supposedly a messenger of humanity's goodness. You know what else is good? Saying your goddamn name when you first meet someone. Do you even have a name?”</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck it, Im'a call you Ken.”</p><p> </p><p>The alien opened its mouth and an awful scream caught Dean in a tornado. It was not even a scream. A deep vibration that pulsed at him, pushing him to the ground. Dean pressed his hands against the helmet but still, the sound reverberated through him. His knees hit the ground hard and his upper body soon followed.</p><p> </p><p>Dean hugged his body tight. His ears were going to fucking explode.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a flash of blue light drenched him and for a moment Dean thought the storms were back.</p><p> </p><p>The alien was in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Something blue crackled in front of him, or maybe it was behind the alien. Dean was disoriented and that fucking sound was going to make his head explode.</p><p> </p><p>What looked like a rope of blue shot forward and grabbed Dean's helmet.</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>His helmet flew off and Dean clamped his mouth shut in panic.</p><p> </p><p>The blue rope, no, not rope – light, whatever the fuck it was – plastered itself over Dean's face. Goosebumps broke out all over Dean's body and he tried to grab the alien rope but his hands just went through it.</p><p> </p><p><em>Something </em>pressed down his chin and Dean forgot everything, his training, his mission, the need to save air. He screamed.</p><p> </p><p><em>Something </em>pushed down his throat and Dean convulsed against it. He tried grabbing it but to no avail. He was going to die like this. Deepthroated to death by a fucking alien magic light dildo arm.</p><p> </p><p>Just as abruptly as it started, the blue light retreated from his throat and mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Darkness swam around the edges of Dean's vision.</p><p> </p><p>Blue lightning crashed around him as Dean felt something snake against his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Everything went dark.</p><p> </p><p>Dean woke up hovering in a sea of blue. He was naked, which was fitting since he was swimming in the ocean. The water was warm and he could hear the steady beat of the waves, crashing in over him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DEAN!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean blinked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Is your awareness returning?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked around but all he saw was blue flashing light. “The fuck I know. I'm aware of a lot of things.”</p><p> </p><p>Something was slithering around his wrists and ankles but the thing that bothered Dean the most was a chill at the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>The sea parted and the alien emerged.</p><p> </p><p>He looked the same as before – very human – except something trailing behind and above him. Blue ropes, no not ropes, tentacles!</p><p> </p><p>Dean should have been afraid but he was too mesmerized by what was happening in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>The blue tentacles of light flashed in and out of existence. Once there, then gone, only to reemerge again. There was no rhythm to it, just a random dance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry. It's hard to know which orifice to connect to.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“How about no orifice at all?!”</p><p> </p><p>A blue light tentacle wrapped around his body and Dean realized he was naked.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, fuck! Where is my suit? I need it, I can't survive – “</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wasn't being impolite. I told you my name but your auditory receptors were not... suitable. So I changed form.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean should have been bothered by his own nakedness and the weird blue light but his mind could only handle that fucking much at a time and right now he focused on speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh.., that sound earlier? That was you <em>talking</em> to me?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes. But this will suffice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean tugged at his arms but the light tentacles pulled him back. “I'm Dean Winchester from Amara 15 – “</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The alien walked up to him. There was something off about him, besides the tentacles and him being an alien of course.</p><p> </p><p>Dean's hand twitched, he needed to scratch his neck but couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>He still looked human except for those alien arms pulsating behind him. One of the arms snaked up above his head and over, landing on Dean's chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Such fragility to exist like this. Forward only. Anchored down and heavy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The tentacle moved up and draped itself over Dean's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Other tentacles moved up his legs, snaking around his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait, I was told you wanted something.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I have tried many approaches. I know you. You have a brother named Sam. He's in the knowledge field. Your father was a famous space explorer. Your mother invented the Marywin fusion allowing you to triple the efficiency of your space engines. When you were in maturation, the absence of light scared you. You do prepare nourishment very well.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“How is that possible?”</p><p> </p><p>A tentacle wrapped around Dean's cock and started stroking up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“What, what – stop. I've read enough manga to know where this is going.”</p><p> </p><p>The creature smiled and stroked Dean's cheek with all too human hands. Another tentacle coiled itself gently around Dean's balls and he didn't know if it was something to do with the light that still pulsated all around them, seemingly coming <em>from </em>the alien but instant pleasure shot through Dean's body.</p><p> </p><p>He exhaled harshly. “Holy mother of – “</p><p> </p><p><em>I find this one most suitable for you. This evokes – </em>A shrill, pulsating sound cracked in Dean's ear – <em>and that's what I'll do for us.</em></p><p> </p><p>Dean tried to form a coherent thought but it was like his mind had settled into his cock. The tentacles around his ankles loosened somewhat but all Dean could focus on was the amazing throbbing in his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Pleasure surged through him as he arched his body. He tensed up for a second before cum exploded out of him, his body convulsing in spasms.</p><p> </p><p>Dean came to, still hovering in that blue light.</p><p> </p><p><em>I'm Cas </em>– another burst of shrill, pulsating sound pounded in Dean's ear – <em>we'll take you home.</em></p><p> </p><p>“What, you're breaking up, is Cas your name?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That is suitable for your mind to call me, Dean. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dean tried to see something through the alien blue light but it was impossible. His entire world was Cas and the blue tentacles. “I need to get back to Amara 15. Please. You said you needed me... why?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What are you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a trick question, I'm Dean Winchester, an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and – “</p><p> </p><p>Dean exhaled when a tentacle caressed his cock again, light feathery touches. He was exhausted but his cock responded anyway, slowly hardening. It was almost painful and Dean needed something more, something to take the edge off.</p><p> </p><p>Cas smiled and nodded. <em>Your coverage is very responsive. </em>Two thin tentacles covered his nipples and just when Dean relaxed, they gripped tight and pulled. When it teetered on the edge of too much and Dean thought that Cas was going to pull his nipple off, he relented and eased up.</p><p> </p><p>Pleasure pulsed through Dean.</p><p> </p><p>“My coverage? You mean my skin? Cas, please, I can't take any more. Fuck!” A sharp pain at his neck made him hiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Your bodily functions are optimal although your mind is distressed. You will not perish.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck that is gonna help me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We've done this dance many times before, Dean. I've come to understand that you enjoy your pain receptors stimulated. The wiring in your brain and the spirals that you're composed of has created that predisposition in you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“English please,” Dean panted.</p><p> </p><p>Cas continued stroking his cock and two more tentacles shot out from him. “What you call time doesn't exist in the state you describe it. It's nonlinear, all simultaneous. There is no ultimate past, present or future, only now. And you get off on pain.” Two tentacles spread Dean's ass cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, let's talk about this, Cas.”</p><p> </p><p>Cas shook his head.<em> “We have done so, Dean. Many times. I don't think that I'll have to push back the now anymore. Now, relax. You enjoyed this the last time too.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Dean could feel Cas' probing with his light tentacle against his taint and his body welcomed something to take off the mind-numbing pleasure of his cock being stroked. It was already hard again and Dean was desperate to touch it, to stroke it himself.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, all he could do was wait.</p><p> </p><p>Cas' prodded his ass carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Dean gasped and moaned, arching his back as he hovered in nothingness.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>That's good.” </em>Cas pushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, oh my god.” The tip of light, Cas' tentacle, breached his ass, only to retreat. Again Dean felt the pressure, and he closed his eyes in ecstasy when Cas pushed in slowly. The fullness felt amazing and Dean's cock was pulsating in rhythm with Cas fucking him.</p><p> </p><p>In and out the tentacle went and just the knowledge that he was getting fucked by a tentacle was too much. Dean lost all coherent words. All he could do was pant and moan. His hips thrust at nothing and he wasn't even ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>A small tentacle wrapped around his head and twisted. Precum leaked down his head.</p><p> </p><p>Dean gasped, opening his mouth wide.</p><p> </p><p>A tentacle was shoved down his throat. Not violently as before, but careful.</p><p> </p><p>Dean was lost. He was filled to the brim. One tentacle stroking his cock, skillfully teasing at his head and he was still leaking precum. The one in his mouth was still there, lodged securely. He exhaled air in and out of his nose and for whatever fucked up reason, he started sucking on it.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You're such a good boy.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Dean moaned around the tentacle.</p><p> </p><p>The tentacle in his ass increased its speed and Dean's eyes rolled back. His skin was covered in perspiration. Cas increased the thrusts and Dean could feel his asshole clench against something.</p><p> </p><p>His whole body was coiled tight, and pleasure was all around him.</p><p> </p><p>All he knew was his cock being stroked, his ass being fucked and his mouth being filled.</p><p> </p><p>Cas' tentacle in his ass expanding slightly, touching those bundle of nerves, and Dean's cock was so hard he feared he wouldn't be able to come. The tentacle in his mouth started fucking him, slow and measured and that was all it took.</p><p> </p><p>The tentacle in his mouth disappeared and Dean screamed as his muscles locked up. He came violently.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean came to, laying on the strange floor.</p><p> </p><p>His suit was back on.</p><p> </p><p>He was breathing hard, and tried to calm himself down. His ass still tried to clench around <em>something</em>. “Cas?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean looked around for Cas, the blue lightning, the tentacles, but saw nothing. He turned his eyes towards the night sky and saw Amara 15 hovering above them. He pressed his button.</p><p> </p><p>“Chuck? Hello? Is – “</p><p> </p><p>Chuck's upset voice greeted him. “Did you do any sudden movements? <em>Any </em>at all? I told you not to. Hell, Dean. The alien is gone! The whole fucking planet is black, the blue storms, the light is gone!”</p><p> </p><p>Dean tried to think. “No, no. I – “ A sudden thrust in his ass, had him grit his teeth in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>We are one, and we are with you. We have seen the future. It is with humankind.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“I don't know what happened, maybe we spooked it.”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Come back on board. You'll be quarantined for a week, and then we'll get to the bottom of what the hell happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Another thrust in his ass had Dean clench his hands. Dean shut off the intercom. “You have to stop that!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I thought you enjoyed stimulation like this”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Not now! This is not the time and place for – “</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Time is now. That means any time is good for the pleasure of anal cavity – “</em></p><p> </p><p>“God! Don't call it that, Cas! And not now, I said. We need to board this ship first.” Dean had an alien inside him somehow, an alien that he was going to take on board the Amara 15.</p><p> </p><p>He should have been worried that he did this.</p><p> </p><p>He should have been worried that he craved more of those tentacles in his ass, in his mouth, around his cock.</p><p> </p><p>He should have been worried that he knew Cas and trusted him so.</p><p> </p><p>But he wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>Dean was the messenger of humanity's goodness, after all, and what greater good was there than saving an entire alien species.</p><p> </p><p>Dean smiled as the ship hovered above him.</p><p> </p><p>He was ready to go back to New Earth. It was a place but Cas was home.</p><p> </p><p>Dean was home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>